


Art / Words: The Gift

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon Era, Caring Arthur, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Magic Revealed, Oblivious Merlin, Surprises, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: This is unadulterated fluff and fun! Two happy drables and a picture of Merlin smiling using pastels, because every now and again he needs something good to happen.Merlin receives a parcel - what could it mean?





	Art / Words: The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/gifts).



> To my wonderful beta and friend Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi) Happy Birthday!
> 
>  
> 
> The drabbles are from a while ago and were first posted on fanfictionnet. Betaed by the lovely Caldera32  
> The art is new!

 

_Surprise!_

Merlin stands frozen in the doorway to his room, not aware of his mentor until a warm hand rests on his shoulder.

"Well?"

Merlin jumps. "What do you think it is?"

"It looks like a box."

"I know that! But what if it's a trap?"

"Is it emitting any sort of dark force?"

"No."

"Well, it's probably just a box."

"Who left it?"

"I imagine there's a note."

"I can't see anything."

"Perhaps you could try inside?"

"Then I'd have to open it."

"Yes, Merlin, that's what one generally does with presents."

"A gift?"

Gaius nods.

"I don't get gifts."

"There is a first time for everything."

The allegedly frail physician shoves his ward through the entrance, slamming the door.

Gaius wearily walks down the steps, sits but can't work.

A loud shriek and the sound of something smashing sends the old man springing from his chair.

Merlin bursts out his room, barrelling down the steps to envelop his mentor. Gaius' feet leave the ground as he's twirled around by his skinny ward. Letting go with a flourish, joy radiates from Merlin's features.

"I have to find Arthur!" He beams, sprinting into the corridor.

Whirlwind gone, Gaius approaches Merlin's room, peeking inside. An opulent midnight blue cloak replete with gold trim lays on the bed. Curiosity drives the old man to retrieve the note.

 

_Dear Merlin,_

_I have known about your magic for some time now and this secrecy cannot continue. Please find enclosed attire more suited to your new position as Official Court Sorcerer._

_We have much to discuss._

_Your friend and brother,_

_Arthur._

 

Pressing the parchment to his heart, Gaius lets tears escape for his king and warlock. Warmth spreads through his bones; Albion was not a dream – it will be a reality.

The End

[ ](https://imgur.com/gbKv3Ok)

 

 

The Gift:

Arthur lets out a furious cry as he falls forward, smashing his head against the desk.

The door flies open and Merlin charges into the room, skidding in his haste.

"Arthur! Arthur, are you alright!"

The king peels himself off the furniture and sheepishly addresses his servant. "Everything's fine, Merlin."

"But I heard a scream and a thud."

Arthur flushes. "Just a little frustrated."

"Oh."

"By this," he waves a piece of parchment.

"Can I help?"

"No."

"I'm good with figures and speeches -"

"I know, but this is something I have to do myself."

Silence.

"Right... if you're sure."

On seeing Merlin's sad face and drooping shoulders, Arthur relents. "I'll show you when I've finished – then you can tell me what you think."

"Alright."

Merlin gives a tentative smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I'll just go then, shall I?"

"I think that's best."

Merlin stops with one hand on the latch. "You do realise you have a piece of paper stuck to your forehead?"

"Merlin!"

Arthur tears the parchment from his skin, makes a missile, and launches it at the departing figure. The door slams and the paper ball joins all the others littering the room.

The king sighs, rubbing his forehead.  _Why is it so difficult to tell Merlin that I know?_ His throat closes over whenever he attempts to speak about it and writing it down is no better.

Arthur opens a hidden draw, carefully pulling out box containing an exquisite midnight-blue cloak with gold embroidery. He grabs his quill and scribbles a quick note to his best friend, telling him of his new appointment as Court Sorcerer.

There, actions are so much easier than words. Smiling, Arthur calls a servant, asking them to deliver the box to Merlin.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble Challenge: Sunshine and Rainbows. Write something cheerful! No drama, no character conflict or frightening situations. Choose a sweet moment, a pleasant scenario or a happy ending and put a smile on all our faces.
> 
> The second drabble Challenge: A Beautiful Character. Choose the character you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why they appeal to you so much. 
> 
> It will come as no surprise that Merlin is my favourite character, more so when interacting with Arthur.
> 
> This was my attempt at answering those challenges. Thank you for taking a peek, hope you liked what you saw


End file.
